These Days
by Spirit Hawk
Summary: Sequel to 'Forgiveness for T.K.'. This story happens to be 2 years after leaving Gatomon behind.
1. Chapter 1:Two years later

Spirit Hawk: Sequel to "Forgiveness for T.K.". It's been over 2 years after they leave Gatomon in the digital world. Read and review.  
  
~dreaming~  
A obviously nervous Kari had approached the young T.K. to confess something to him. "T.K., I just wanted to tell you that I love you and wish to be more then a friend with you." T.K. shocked by what he just heard and responded "I don't feel the same way as you do." "T.K, you don't mean that do you?" Kari cried. T.K. didn't respond. Kari ran off.  
  
*Kari's POV*  
  
I can't believe I just humiliated myself in front of T.K. I thought he felt the same about me. I wish I just die. All I wanted was to his friend and more so, I doubt he's even my friend anymore.  
  
*Kari's POV ends*  
  
Kari runs back home and writes a letter to her friends and family. She hears somebody coming and runs to the computer and activates the digiport. In her haste she rips the letter in half. Tai enters the apartment and finds the letter. He calls his parents and friends. ~end of dream  
  
Kari shot up in her bed breathing hard. She did not know why she continued to have these nightmares. It had been almost 3 years since they had left Gatomon in the digital world. Kari had a bit of a hard time fitting back in after she came back. T.K. never forgot about what he said to Kari the night before...when she was still nothing but a dream to him. It was about a year after the incident when T.K. and Kari met again.  
  
T.K. had decided to make the first move by telling her that he loved her and Kari responded "I love you too.". After that things picked up, they starting going out and everything was like that....until about 3 months ago. Kari had begun to miss Gatomon. and this upset T.K. a lot.  
  
Kari reaches over to her phone to call T.K. "Hello Kari, another bad dream." T.K. answered the phone. "Yeah, sounds like you had one too." she said to him. "Yeah, it was when Tai and them took Patamon away from me. T.K. tells Kari the story:  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Tai, Skullgreymon, and Gatomon stood on a dusty plain in the digital world. T.K. was tricked into coming to the digital world by Tai, the girls, and Gatomon. Gatomon was still mourning Kari's death and had learned of what T.K. had said just days before to her. "Well, look at who is trapped like a rat now."Gatomon gloated to T.K. and Patamon. "What are you going to do to us!" T.K. demanded. "You took away our friend and sister. Now we're going to take away your friend away!"Gatomon yelled at T.K.. T.K. was shocked by that statement. (What does she mean?)T.K. asked himself before look over at Patamon. (No not Patamon!)T.K. thought as he realized what Gatomon meant. Gatomon then launched herself at Patamon. "Lighting Paw" Gatomon shouted at Patamon. "Boom Bubble" Patamon had responsed with. After a few minutes of Lightning Paws and Boom Bubbles, Gatomon realized that she was getting nowhere. "Skullgreymon, finish him off." Gatomon ordered.  
  
The battle between Skullgreymon and Patamon was over before Patamon had a chance to digivolve. (Oh no! Not Patamon, not again)T.K. thought to himself. Gatmon stood there smiling at T.K. "That was only half the plan. The rest are at primary village waitng for Patamon's digi-egg to appear so they can destroy it, thus permanently deleting Patamon forever." Gatomon said with glee. "No!! Why are you doing this to me?" T.K. shouted at them. "Because you killed my sister." Tai replied evilly.  
  
*flashback ends*  
  
"That doesn't sound like something Tai would've done." Kari said as T.K. finished his story. "Kari, quit thinking Tai hasn't changed, he has and I won't ever forget it." T.K. said angrily over the phone. "Tai is my brother and I believe that he hasn't!" Kari yelled at him. "You know he has and that damn Gatomon will never come back to you." T.K. yelled back. "She will be." Kari shot back at him. "Did you forget that only I can make that decision!" T.K. shot at her. "Go to hell T.K." Kari hung up before he could reply. This happened a lot, but when morning came they were friends again never remembering what happened at night.  
  
There was a knock on the door to T.K.'s room. "Come in." he said. Davis enters the room. "What were you two fighting about this time, as if I didn't know." Davis asked his friend. "Tai and Gatomon." T.K. said. "Go figure, that's the only thing you two fight about." Davis grinned. "So, last day huh?" T.K.said changing the topic. "Yeah, It's going to be lonely without you." Davis said. "You got Veemon to keep you comapny in your new apartment." T.K. sighed  
  
"I know I'm not going to miss you and Kari fighting over the phone in the middle of the night." Davis said. T.K. threw a pillow at him and they started fighting with pillows. Morning came and they started moving Davis's stuff out. Kari showed up to help. There was an uneasiness between T.K. and Kari. After a few minutes they then kissed and Davis made an 'aww' sound. T.K. then tackled Davis to the ground.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Well that's it for this 'chapter'. I'll continue on the next chapter if there are positive reviews(if any reviews) 


	2. Chapter 2:The Road begins

Spirit Hawk: Greetings! I finally got off the writers block. I decided to rename the story from Memories to These Days.  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa- You asked what was the point of this story, well it's going to be about how T.K. has healed and continues to heal from those years in 'Forgiveness for T.K.'  
  
minimoon4me- Thanks for the feedback, I wasn't sure how it turned out.  
  
miaow227- Well it's been a while, so I hope you'll read this chapter.  
  
Ridley- Yeah, I almost deleted this fic along with another but I thought I'd give it one more shot and sat here till I figured a way to continue.  
  
Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Digmon.  
  
Later that night, after helping Davis moved into his new apartment, TK and Kari had renewed the previous nights argument. "I don't know why I let you decide what to do with Gatomon!" Kari yelled at him. "If I remember correctly, and I am, you werent't exactly fond of Gatomon at that moment either." T.K. retorted. "You are so arrogant!" Kari yelled as went off the deep end, again. "Well at least I didn't run away because of saying the wrong thing to someone." T.K. tossed the ball back to Kari. Little did he realize that hit had hit the nerve of all nerves for Kari. Kari responded by tossing a few books at his head. "I've had enough of this!" T.K. declared as he headed for the bedroom.  
  
Kari stood there for a couple minutes in shock. She started to move towards the room when she saw a bright light flash under the door. Kari ran into the room and could not find T.K. Kari fell to the ground and started crying. It was at that moment Tai had entered the apartment and found his sister crying in the bedroom crying. "It be ok Kari. I'm sure he's just blowing off some steam." Tai assured her after she told him what happened. "I'm not so sure Tai." Kari mumbled. "Just remember T.K. still doesn't trust us that much anymore." Tai said knowing that he was talking about himself and his guilt. "Why me? I didn't do anything." Kari said. "No you're wrong Kari. It was you who started this and Gatomon and I who made it worse. Just be patient with him." Tai corrected his sister.  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere T.K. was, as Tai said, blowing off some of the anger. "I'm surprised to see you again." a voice said startling T.K. "Bug off Gatomon, I don't want to talk to you now. I told you I'd find you if I wanted to talk to you." T.K. hissed at the digimon. "I understand..it's just that I thought you might've needed someone to talk to." Gatomon said as she walked away. "Wait! You're not going to ask me if I'd take you home?" T.K. asked confused at what had just happened. "Nope, I realize that it'll take awhile for you to forgive me. I just thought that maybe now would've been a good start." Gatomon sobbed. "Great I've made two girls cry tonight." T.K slumped down on a nearby log. "Did something happen between you and Kari?" Gatomon asked. "Yeah, we got in another fight about the past." T.K answered, which was what Gatomon hoped he'd do. "What did you say to her?" Gatomon poked at T.K. to open up to her.  
"I said that I didn't run off when I gave a wrong answer and then she started tossing books at me. That's how I ended up here." T.K. sighed. "Well it sounds like you hit Kari where it hurt, you pointed out one of her flaws and last time I checked she didn't like that." Gatomon replied. "Aw shit you're right! What do I do now? I probably screwed everything up now." T.K. groaned. "Well if I were you, I get back there and apologize before she leaves if she hasn't already." Gatomon told T.K. "You're right! Thanks for the talk." T.K said as he ran back to Kari. "No problem T.K." Gatomon said to herself.  
  
T.K. exited the bedroom to find Kari sitting on the couch, but what made it worse was that Tai was sitting with her. (Oh my god, I'm so dead.) T.K. thought as he approached the siblings. "Kari, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it, I was just caught up in the moment." T.K. can't even look her in the eyes. "I think that's a reasonable apology, what about you?" Tai said as he looked at Kari. It was apparent Kari was ignoring him. "I'm sure she feels the same way T.K. even it was accidental. She didn't mean to bring up what happened between us." Tai spoke for her. Kari stood up and started to walk away. Tai and T.K. got up and went after her, it was too bad she punched them both in the jaw. "I can speak for myself Tai." was all Kari said as she went into the bedroom and locked the door.  
  
"It's late, so uh Tai, want to spend the night." T.K. was uneasy still with Tai. "Sure, somebody's gotta watch your back." Tai said as he rubbed his sore jaw. "Good, I assume you're going to be on the couch?" T.K. asked. "Yeah, that sounds good as long as I get a good breakfast." Tai chuckled as T.K. handed him so blankets and pillows. "Only if Kari's in a good mood." T.K. replied chuckling.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Ah the road has begun. From my view it looks like I let Gatomon and T.K. talk a little too easy. So anyways plz review and let me know that you're reading this, so I don't end up deleting it. Also if you wish, take a look at my other stories. 


	3. Chapter 3:The day after

Spirit Hawk: Greetings! I finally got off the writers block. I decided to rename the story from Memories to These Days.  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa-Thanks for the review, I hope you'll keep reading it.  
  
Dana- only time will tell, only time will tell.  
  
Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Digmon.  
  
"Wake up T.K!" one Tai Kamiya whispered as he voilently awoke T.K. "What do you want?" T.K. asked the man standing over him. "Duh, get us out of before Kari gets up." Tai said as he started rummaging through T.K's dresser. T.K. sat there wondering what Tai was talking about..then he remember the previous nights argument. T.K. pushed Tai out of the road and gather some clothes before shoving Tai out of the room. "Come on T.K.! She'll be up any minute!" Tai said 'encouragingly' to T.K. "I'm ready now lets go." T.K. whispered when he suddenly heard movement in the next room. "Shit" They spoke to each other as they ran out the door. A second later Kari opened her door and heard the apartment door close behind them. "Those rotten bastards." Kari mumbled as she went back to her bed.  
  
"That was close!" T.K. sighed. "You're telling me, and I'm not the problem...for once." Tai joined T.K. with a sigh. "Now what?" T.K. asked. "Well I was going to go to brunch with Sora, but I'm sure she won't mind." Tai said. "I won't mind what Tai Kamiya!?" Sora said as she come behind Tai and T.K. making them jump. "Why are you guys so jumpy?" Sora asked as the two composed themselves. "Kari" they both answered. "Why are you guys afraid of Kari?" Sora asked. They told her what had happened the night before. "I guess T.K. could join us, after all I'm not a cruel person." Sora smirked for the last part.  
  
"Have you been to the digital world lately Sora?" T.K. asked as he shoveled more food into him. "What do you mean lately? Have you forgot we've been banned till you and Gatomon have resolved that little conflict of yours!" Sora spoke loudly. "Oh yeah." T.K. said as he continued eating. Tai and Sora looked at each other as they knew where T.K. had gone last night. "Where did you go last night T.K.?" Tai asked knowing full well where T.K. had gone. "Nowhere important." T.K. asnwered. Tai and Sora sighed, they knew that he wasn't going to let them know.  
  
"Are you sure that is was them together?" Gennai asked the man beside him. "I'm sure it was, but why would he let her get so close. I thought they hated each other?" The man responded. "Do you know what they were talking about?" Gennai continued questioning him. "No, but it looked like something was bothering T.K. before she talked to him." the man continued. "You best go now, and keep an eye on T.K. We don't want anything to happen to him." Gennai instructed. "Right, I won't let anything happen." the man said as he disappeared.  
  
A couple hours had passed since Tai and T.K.'s escape from Kari. "I guess it's time to go back, I need more money and I left my wallet there." T.K. sighed. "I'll come with you, no sense in letting you face Death by yourself." Tai grinned. "I'll come along, for backup." Sora chimed in. "By back up, you mean hightail it well she's beating us to death." Tai muttered. "Tai!" Sora yelled as she hit him. T.K. laughed at them. "Shut up, I believe you're next." Tai smirked as he pointed out were they were. "Screw you Tai." T.K. said as he shuddered at the terror upstairs.  
  
"Kari? Are you here?" T.K. yelled at the door. "Yeah she's in here sleeping." answered the all to familiar voice. "Davis! What are you doing here...in fact why are you still here and alive?" T.K. asked as Tai and Sora giggled behind him. "Well she's been asleep since I got here why?" Davis answered most of T.K.'s question. Tai proceeded to tell Davis the same story they told Sora while T.K. retrieved his wallet. "Shit, as soon as T.K. has his wallet lets go!" Davis finished as T.K. ran by. "What the rush?" Tai asked as T.K. ran by him. "Kari's awake!" T.K. said as he continued his running. "Get back here T.K. you bastard!" Kari yelled as the T.K. and the other three ran out of the apartment again.  
  
Spirit Hawk: So, not much Gatomon in this chapter. I hope this chapter was entertaining, and Kari will be nicer in the next chapter. 


	4. Sorry

Spirit Hawk: Yeah Yeah, I know I haven't updated for a while and I have a good excuse. I've lost the whole story! Ya one of my little trigger happy cousins were using my pc and thought it would be fun to delete stuff. What's ironic is that they only got this story(well they got the others but were backed up and not this one). So I guess it'll be awhile till then since I still have another couple stories to right and retrieve this one. Plus I'm also trying to create something original(story....) too and I'm having difficulties figuring out where to start. 


	5. Chapter 4:Camping

Spirit Hawk: I'm going to make the reviews a quick one since there doesn't seem to be that many. minimoon4me, miaow227, and Curtis Zidane Ziraa- Here's the update and I hope that you find it just as funny or as good as the last chapter. So to all those the read, please R/R because I like getting feedback(And you don't want this to go down hill, right?)  
  
"Bastard." Kari mumbled as Tai, Sora, Davis, and T.K. ran out for the last time that day. When Kari was mad, everyone's natural reaction was to head in the opposite direction of her. "Little rat ditched me twice today, and yet he's not alone!" Kari screamed at the apartment. Suddenly there was a flurry of doors opening and slamming closed followed by footsteps running away. Kari sighed at the sounds. "Alone at last." Kari hissed as she laid down on the couch.  
  
"T.K., buddy. You better find a safe haven for the next couple weeks." Tai said as he tried to catch his breath. "Next couple of weeks!? She can't possibly be that mad." T.K. sighed. Tai grinned at T.K. and knew Tai only exaggerated a bit and if he was lucky it'd only be a week. "No problem, luckily I'm on vacation for a month so I'll take a trip" T.K. smiled. "Where will you go?" Davis asked him. "I'm not telling you, Kari might find out and come after me." T.K. grinned at Davis.  
  
A week later in the digital world. "C'mon T.K. Let me go!" Cried a female voice. "You're not getting away this time." T.K. laughed evilly as he dumped the feline digimon in the lake. "I'll get you Takaishi!" Gatomon screamed from the lake they had camped near by for the last week. "You can't be as bad as Kari." T.K. bursted out laughing again at the thought. "What do you mean as bad as Kari?" Gatomon sighed as she pulled herself back on shore. "Why do you think I'm here Gatomon." T.K. smirked as the feline got closer to him. "You're hiding from her!?" Gatomon chuckled as she pulled out her claws, but was taken by surprise when T.K. ran past her and grab her tail. Next thing she knew, she was flying through the air and heading right back where she just pulled herself out of. T.K. was know howling with laughter as Gatomon finally surfaced and then dived again. T.K. swam out to find her in a panic thinking she drowned when he heard giggling and was pulled under by Gatomon. When T.K. surfaced he saw Gatomon laughing at him. T.K. did the unexpected, he laughed with her.  
  
Elsewhere in the digital world there two others laughing along with them. "It's nice to see them get along again, but it's going to be a long time before the three of them can be reunited together, right Gennai?" The figure spoke. "Yes it will, T.K. may have changed with them apart but when they get together it'll take some time for the wounds to heal again." Gennai responded. "By the way, how are things going with Kari since T.K. left." Gennai asked the person next to him. "I don't know, I haven't been brave enough to go back after T.K. had told us that they had a fight." The figure replied. "Don't you think you should check on her?" Gennai hinted at what the next job was. "No, why do you do it since you want to know?" The figure groaned. "Because I'm suppose to be here and not there." Gennai shot back. "Fine, but if I get killed I'm sending you know who after you." The figure sighed as they turned to leave. "I'll be ready, just in case." Gennai smirked as the figure left him.  
  
"Where is T.K.!?" Kari screamed at her brother. "I don't know! I swear!" Tai said cowering in fear. "What do you mean you don't know!" Kari started strangling him. "He said that he was leaving for a week or two." Tai choked out and sighed as Kari let go of him. "He left town without telling me." Kari was now crying. "I'm sure he'll be back soon." Tai said as the doorbell opened and saw Davis and Sora standing in the hallway. "Hey, is T.K. here Tai?" Davis asked as he entered the apartment. "No he isn't back yet. Kari is starting to worry as am I. Sora, what are you doing here." Tai asked as his girlfriend followed Davis in. "Well I was worried about you, and I see I'm a little late." she replied as she noticed Tai's red neck. Suddenly they heard the door open and saw T.K. poking his head in. "Is it safe yet." T.K. asked.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Who is this mysterious figure that is watching T.K., Kari, and Gatomon? Is it safe for T.K. to return to Kari yet? Stay tuned and read the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 5: The power of Hope and Courage...

Spirit Hawk: minimoon4me- This chapter holds answer to your question. miaow227- I hope that this chapter is long enough for you and Curtis Zidane Ziraa- You be the judge, and sorry for the late update, I had a case of writer block and schoolwork that prevented me from writing the chapter.. So please R/R

Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk don't own Digimon.

"You rotten bastard!" Kari yelled at him as he turned to run, too bad Kari was behind the door and caught him. "Hi Kari." T.K. squeaked out. T.K. cursed himself for coming back too early. "Don't 'Hi Kari' me!" Kari continued where she had left off. Tai, Davis, and Sora slipped out the door, leaving and unaware T.K. at a vengeful Kari's mercy. "I'm so sorry for leaving like that." T.K. apologized. "Fine, you're going to be sleeping on the couch for a long time and you better be there in the morning!" Kari said coldly and gave T.K. a look to match her tone. T.K. gulped in response to Kari's threat.

(T.K. is back, but how long will he be if Kari stays that mad.) Davis thought has he entered his apartment. Davis turned of his computer to check his e-mail. (Oh not again!) Davis groaned at the message. Meanwhile in the digital world, Gatomon was still camped out by the lake T.K. had found and camped at. "Well well well, if it isn't Gatomon." A voice called nearby. "Bug off Agumon." Gatomon replied without opening her closed eyes. "Why? I'm just here to talk." Agumon said with a grin. "You know the rule, you guys not suppose to talk to me and I'm not allowed to talk to you." Gatomon sighed. "Well rumor has it you have already broke that rule." Agumon said as Gatomon opened her eyes and bolted up. "What do you mean?" Gatomon hissed. "Well rumor is that you've been hanging out with a digidestined, no names though to who it was." Agumon faced Gatomon and saw the look of shock on her face. "So it is true, don't worry I won't tell on you." Agumon said with a grin as he disappeared back into the shadows.

"You what!" a figure shouted at Gennai. "I've sent Agumon to Gatomon, to make her aware that she is still being monitored." Gennai said in a monotone voice. "I thought that was my job! I also thought that the goal was to bring them together, not farther apart!" the man shouted some more curses before leaving in a fit. "It is, they shall be reunited again." Gennai said to the silence. "Old man is beginning to become senile. He wants to keep updates on them, yet he send me to risk life and limb to check on a pissed Kari." the man still muttering to himself as he stormed out.

A couple months later. "Are you sure you'll be ok for a couple weeks by yourself?" Kari asked a crippled T.K. "I'll be fine, it's nothing but a sprained ankle and besides you probably will have Tai come and check on me if I know you well enough." T.K. mumbled the last part quietly. "What did you say!?" Kari said in a faked angry tone, too bad T.K. didn't think it instead. "Nothing!" T.K. exclaimed as he saw Kari laughing at him. "When did you become so sadistic?" T.K. grumbled, but Kari also heard that and smack him in the head with his pillow. "I'm going now, so be good and behave!" Kari said as she left the apartment, but not before she turned around stuck her tongue out at T.K. on the couch. (What a brat) T.K. thought as he learned his lesson for the day.

T.K. got up off the couch and walked over to the door and locked it. T.K. then head to the computer and headed for the digital world. T.K. was glad Kari was gone, but he was also afraid that if Tai did come to check on him, that the digital world would be the first place .(Of course this is where Tai would look for an injured person who locked their door.) T.K. thought as he wondered his way to Gatomon's Grove as he now referred to Gatomon's campsite. One might think that he would've been more worried about Kari finding him there, but luckily for T.K. Kari had lost her digivice when the whole thing started between the former digidestines and him.

T.K., not paying attention to his surrounding, tripped. As T.K. picked himself up off the ground he turned to see what he tripped over, he eyes widened when he saw it. In the path was a small pink and white metallic object laying there(A/N: I hope you know what I'm referring to and hope I gave it a decent description). T.K. quickly picked it up and put it in his pocket. Meanwhile elsewhere a plot was brewing involving T.K. and Gatomon.

"You want to WHAT!!" the figure screamed at Gennai. "I want you and your partner to attack Gatomon." Gennai said the figure. "Why are you doing this to Gatomon? Hasn't she been through enough?" the figured growled with anger. He hated the things Gatomon had done to T.K. and he felt that Gatomon was paying for it now, but attacking her was just too much. "I want to see what T.K. will do, will he help her or will he let her be deleted?" Gennai posed a question to his friend. "I will not delete her, no matter how bad she had treated T.K. in the past." The figure stated. "Who said anything about you deleting her? I just want you to attack her, that's all." Gennai grinned at the figure.

"What took you so long?" Gatomon asked T.K. as he entered her 'prison'. "Sorry Gatomon, I just had a few things to clear up before I left." T.K. fibbed. T.K. knew that part of what he said was not true, but it did take him longer then he expected to get Kari to leave and leave him alone while she was gone. "T.K. help!" Gatomon shouted at him. Suddenly T.K. saw Gatomon being attacked by a blue dragon type digimon. T.K. knew that it would be too late if Patamon even decided to come, but what could T.K. do? Something in his pocket gave him the answer as Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon and turned the tide of the battle in her favor.

"What the?! What do I do now?" the figure muttered as Gatomon digivolving was an unexpected result. He could hardly believe it, Gatomon digivolved and he knew that his digimon was in danger. "Let's go Ex-Veemon." he called out to the digimon. Ex-Veemon shrugged and flew away from the battle, leaving T.K. and Angewomon baffled as to why he was attacking them. They were out of range to hear Davis(A/N: Ok, who thought is was Davis before now?) call him off. Davis knew Gennai was going to be surprised at the outcome. Too bad Davis didn't get the chance to tell him first.

"What happened? How did she digivolve to her ultimate form?" Gennai cursed as he watched the recording of the battle. "What's going on here?" Gennai wondered as a bright light caught his eye in the video. "Things have taken an interesting turn for us." Gennai smiled as he saw what had actually happened. The source of the light was coming one T.K. Takaishi and the digivice of Light.

Spirit Hawk: Davis has been revealed as Gennai's accomplice, but tensions are building between them. How far will Davis go with Gennai? The return of the digidestined, minus Kari? Stay tuned for the answers!


	7. Chapter 6: The Gathering

Spirit Hawk: minimoon4me- Thanks for the review, sorry it took so long to update. So Everyone please R/R

Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk don't own Digimon

"Guys, we need to talk." Izzy sounded urgent over the phone as he contacted his friends one by one. Confused as why Izzy felt whatever he had to say was urgent agreed to meet him the next day after work. Shortly before the calls, In the digital world trouble was beginning to stir again, this time between Davis and Gennai.

"What the hell is going on?' Davis shouted at the old man sitting in front of him. Gennai sat there as Davis continued his ranting. "I thought I was the only human here! Who was that other person with Gatomon?" Davis's temper starting to release itself from his calm manner. "You aren't the only one, if fact he was the first one back." Gennai said with a chuckle. "Back? What do you mean by 'first one back'? Who is HE?"Davis said with a tone that almost threatened to kill Gennai. "He is someone you know very well, 'He' is Takeru Takashi." Gennai replied with a grin. Davis was frozen, he had almost killed one of his friends…no 2 of his friends because he listened to Gennai's story about Gatomon being a threat to them still. "I'm outta here, and don't expect me to ever come back!" Davis said as slammed his way out when he 'came to'from his trance.

"What's so important that you had to meet us today?" Tai asked Izzy. "I called all of you(minus T.K., Davis, and Kari) here today because I received an email from Gennai last night" Izzy said as the group gasped at what they just heard. "T.K. and Davis have been caught and trapped in the digital world by Gatomon." Izzy said with sadness in his voice. The group was shocked by the story. "I'm afraid that only Tai, Matt, and Sora will be the only ones to go there now." as Izzy concluded his speech. "Why them? Why can't we all go?" Mimi whined. "I'm sure it's because Matt is T.K.'s brother and that Tai is Kari's and Gatomon is her digimon. As to Sora, I don't know why." Izzy tried to ease the tension in the room. Not even Sora herself had an idea why she was going.

"Must warn T.K." thought Davis as he and Ex-Veemon headed to the last place they last saw T.K. and Gatomon. He was too late, as he approached he saw the group of six(3 humans, 3 digimon) at the lake where he had fought earlier. "Gatomon, release T.K. and Davis now!" Davis heard Tai shouting. "Davis? I don't know where Davis is and T.K. is getting food for us!" he heard Gatomon shout back. "Liar! We know you have them so just let them go." Tai continued his shouting match. "Let who go?" Davis asked from behind Tai. Tai spun around and was shocked to see Davis standing behind him grinning at him. "What? But I thought..she had you.."Tai stuttering is shock. "Man, good thing I got here in time." Davis said aloud to himself. "Got here? You mean you weren't here before now." Matt asked him. "Oh I was but for the wrong reasons." Davis said grimly. "Wrong reasons? What reasons?" Sora asked in confusion. "Hey Gatomon, it ok to come out now." Davis shouted to the cave. The small white feline digimon emerged and was clearly frightened of them. "Did they do anything to you?" Davis approached her.

"No, you just got here in time. Why are you here?" asked Gatomon keeping her distance from him. "To prevent what happened earlier from happening again." Davis said with a grin. Davis explained the events of the previous day and what Gennai had planned. T.K had returned and found the group sitting on the shore laughing and talking like old times. Of course T.K. was confused and scared about Gatomon since she was not in sight. T.K. approached the group and asked them where Gatomon was. "She's gone.' was all they said. T.K. thought they meant deleted and started beating them up in anger(except for the digimon and Sora who is trying to grab a hold of him and restrain him). Gatomon walked into the scene and shouted at T.K. to stop. Davis explained what had happened while he was gone.

"Then where did you go?" T.K. angrily asked Gatomon. "I went to get some wood." Gatomon said smugly for she was still holding the wood she collected. They sent a message to Izzy to tell the others that everything was fine and that Gennai had some explaining to do. "So now what do we do? We're trapped here." Sora asked Tai and Matt. "You're trapped here? Haha I'm going home and you're not." T.K. teased the 3 friends. "You mean you can leave? Yeah we're going home!" Tai started to celebrate but was interrupted by T.K. laughing. "What so funny?" Matt asked his brother. "Hate to break it to you, but the only one beside me that can leave now is Gatomon." T.K. said without managing to cracking up again. They glared at him with the 'You must be kidding, right?' look. T.K. paled and started running with Gatomon in tail for the nearest exit.

Meanwhile, the other are waiting for Tai, Sora, T.K., Matt, and Davis to return when with a flash of light T.K. and Gatomon appear in the middle of Izzy's living room laughing and crying. When they calmed down enough, they explained what had happened to the others and then with another flash Davis and Veemon landed in the room, and on T.K. and Gatomon , also laughing about the situation in the digital world. " I didn't know you could get back too." T.K said as Davis composed himself. "Yeah I could, I thought you knew that by the way I didn't react to the news." Davis said with a chuckle. After everyone in the room understood what had happened again, they went their separate ways till the next day.

The next day they all went to the digital world(still no Kari :p) to meet with Gennai and instead found 2 pissed off men and one really ticked Sora. They waited for a couple hours and watched T.K. and Davis get chased by the trapped before Gennai showed up. They asked why Gennai had done what he did. "It was a test. A test of friendship and forgiveness" Gennai said. "Why did you do that instead of just letting us handle it?" T.K. asked. "I was bored." Gennai stated. The group fell to the ground in shock. They all agreed to never let Kari know what happened that day and the group left the digital world, mainly because Kari was going to be home in a couple hours and they all missing would not help them keeping this a secret..

Spirit Hawk: I know that this is a few months late…but I've been busy with some projects and school. I regret to inform that the next chapter will also be the last chapter to possibly my last story. I doubt anyone will care or even read this story, so please review if you do :)


	8. Chapter 7: Back to Normal

Spirit Hawk: minimoon4me- I hope this wasn't too late lol. I hope you enjoy the ending. Psycho 24- I am sorry if this confused you, but I am not sure if you know that there was another story before this called 'Forgiveness for T.K.' that explains some if not all of the events that are mentioned in this story. So everyone please R/R

Disclaimer: Spirit Hawk don't own Digimon

T.K. stood near his computer looking at the screen. It had been almost 6 years since they had left Gatomon in the digital world. It was about a year after the meeting in the digital world.

T.K. had decided to make the biggest decision of his life about 8 months ago. T.K. asked Kari to marry him and she accepted.

Now T.K. was about to make the biggest decision of his life. "Digiport open!" T.K. said as he pointed his digivice at the computer screen. Things had turned out alright for them, except time from time Kari would miss Gatomon. Lately Kari had been missing Gatomon more often. On this day, his wedding day, he left Kari behind for the digital world.

A few hours passed, Tai and Matt had begun to wonder where T.K. had gone to. Suddenly T.K. bursts through the doors. "Do we have room for one more guest?" T.K. asked the two worrying brothers. "I think so, why?" Tai asked T.K. All T.K. did was point to the door and in the doorway stood Gatomon, looking pretty clean and neat not dirty version they saw years ago. "You guys think you could sneak her in? It's a surprise for Kari." T.K. said with a grin on his face. Tai and Matt agreed to help, they entered the church with smiles as big as T.K.'s

Behind them was Gatomon. They hide her under the first row at the front. It wasn't till near the end that Kari had noticed Gatomon. "Thank you T.K." Kari whispered as she saw Gatomon. "I'm glad you liked my surprise." T.K. whispered back.

Gatomon watched from Kari and T.K. from her hiding place and noticed that Kari started crying after T.K. whispered something to her. She quickly realized Kari was looking at her and for the first time in years that they looked into each others eyes.

Soon after the service everyone but T.K., Kari and Gatomon left the church. "Coast is clear." T.K. stated as he addressed the feline in hiding. "It's cramped under there." moaned the feline as she emerged and stood in front of them her eyes staring back at Kari. "So, you're back." Kari said pretending to be cold to her. "Uh oh, she's mad T.K. We better scram before she pounds on you." Gatomon shot back seeing through Kari. "I do what to you!" Kari screamed a paling T.K. "I may have mentioned your new traits to her as a warning.." T.K muttered, but quickly realized that he said the wrong thing and it was not low enough for Kari not to hear him. "Oh you two are so going to pay for those remarks." said a red faced Kari. "Run away!" T.K. and Gatomon yelled as they took off running out of the church with Kari close behind. Outside Tai and Matt, who had been waiting for T.K., Kari, and Gatomon, watched as the scene came bursting out and onto the street. "Looks like everything is back to normal." Tai declared. "If you can call that normal." Matt said as he laughed at the chase

Spirit Hawk: So this is the end, it was fun writing this and the other stories I've written. I regret to say that this will probably be my last fic since a few things have fallen aside for me to do. As for my projects….well They're actually ideas for a couple games that I'd like to make and sadly I've been busy on other things to even think about them. I'll see how the next couple months go and maybe in early May or by June I might have one fic up, but I doubt it. Farewell readers.


End file.
